Homework
by Madzilla1010
Summary: Korra knows that Asami is a hard worker, but this is just ridiculous. Korra/Asami


The books, heavy and cumbersome, took up most of the space on Asami's desk in her apartment. Engineering equations littered their pages as frequently as the words did; and, after a few hours of homework and studying and more homework and studying, the words and equations began blurring together as Asami read them in an isolated case of dyslexia.

But she couldn't stop. Finals were next week and she'd be damned if she performed below her own unrealistically high expectations. So she sat, arching over her chicken scratch notes comparing them to the text book definition at nearly 2:30 in the morning.

Blinking her glazed eyes, Asami allowed herself a moment to relax. She took a sip of her tea and cringed. It was cold and bitter. Without further hesitation, Asami set the cup aside and returned to her diligent studying.

For a long time, the brittle sound of paper shifting was the only sound in the room until the door opened with a slight creak. The intruder, considerately quiet, entered. The soft pads of her feet barely made a sound on the wooden flooring and it wasn't enough to disturb the heiress.

Her pen raced across the paper scrawling answers in a smeared, black mess that she doubted she would be able to read in the morning. But it was **finals week**. This all-nighter was **necessary **to her success on the exams that she would encounter in a few days time.

"'Sami, you know that stuff better than the back of your hand. Come to bed."

Ignoring her, Asami continued onto the next equation; it was much simpler than the last. Only about half a page long.

She didn't get the chance to start it due the frozen block of ink that now covered the tip of her pen. Growling, she swiveled in her chair towards her girlfriend -knocking her disgusting tea off of the desk as she did so- and said, "Korra, leave me alone. And give me back my pen. Some of us take our studies seriously."

The young Avatar shook her head, her loose hair bouncing across her bare shoulders with the motion. Snapping the pen in half, she said, "Asami, this is obsessive. You're going to do great on the test. I have faith in you. But I'm not just gonna sit here and let you worry yourself to death."

"My pen! Korra, what the hell!?" Asami glared at her. Irrational anger was a common side effect of sleep deprivation.

As if she had a death wish, Korra stepped closer. She reached out with her hands, offering them to her lover. "Come to bed with me. You should get some sleep before you have to sit through a few hours of lecturing tomorrow."

Asami glared at her, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "You don't even care about my grades! I'm going to fail because of you."

Sighing, Korra grabbed Asami by the shirt and pulled unceremoniously her from the leather desk chair. With a quick squat and lift, she had the taller girl tossed over her broad shoulder. Ignoring the kicks, she exited the room and forced the flames of the candles to diminish with a wave of her hand.

Asami's rebellion was all for naught as she was unable to compete with Korra's superior strength in her weekend state. Finally, she just buried her face in her lover's warm back and cried softly, "I'm so nervous."

She carried her into the bedroom and laid her softly onto the bed. Her thumbs brushed the tears softly from her face and she said, "It's good to be nervous. It means you care about the outcome. But this, this," she smiled crookedly, "is borderline self neglect."

As she spoke, Korra stripped Asami's too tight jeans from her legs and tossed them over her shoulder to dirty the bedroom floor. Asami shivered in her underwear and a t-shirt as the chill of the air conditioning raised goosebumps on her skin. Dark hands were warm on her bare skin.

"Asami," she said as she lifted the cotton shirt over her head. "I have no doubt that you will ace this final exam. Your professor already asked you to be his teaching assistant."

As the cloth was stripped from her and fell to join the denim, Asami sighed. The sound was a mixture of defeat and exhaustion and she slowly felt herself began to give into Korra's reassuring words. "You're right, but…"

Smiling victoriously, Korra kissed Asami's cheek, "If I'm right, then a little sleep won't kill you. C'mon. We're going to bed and you gotta deal with it."

Unable to fight or worry any longer, Asami allowed Korra press her back against the cool sheets and raise the stiff covers over them. Korra's arm rested underneath her head while the other coiled around her waist in possession.

Darker skin absorbed what must have been all of the heat in the room and Asami hummed as Korra's warm curves pressed up against her. Icy fingers knotted into the gaps in the grip around her waist.

After a few moments, Korra whispered, "See this is so much better than doing homework."

Asami replied only with a snore.


End file.
